thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Microbe Editor
The Microbe Editor is the name given to the Microbe Stage's only editor. It is also the first editor in the game and the introduction of the player to editing. The editor is divided in Report, which shows a report of the events occurred in the last generation, Patch Map, which let the player change patches, and the Cell Editor, where the player can edit the microbe. Report In the Report tab, the player may analyze the changes that happened in the environment, like the population of your and other species. Patch Map In the Patch Map, the player can see and move to another patches, right now the patches are predetermined, but in the future, they will be procedurally generated. Each patch is in a biome which usually has a set value for each compound and external values. Cell Editor In the Cell Editor, 'the player may add/edit/remove organelles to their cell or change it's shape, size, or structure. The Cell Editor is divided into Structure, Appearance and Behavior tabs. Inside the Structure tab the player's microbe is given shape using hexes. Each organelle occupies one or more hexes. To place new organelles the player must use Mutation Points. Each organelle has a different task, processing compounds, holding compounds, storing and releasing agents, and more. The player has 100 mutation points to work with every time they enter the editor. Each organelle change the Osmoregulation Cost of the cell. The osmoregulation balance water inside and outside the cell, it's necessary for its survival and costs additional ATP. In the Appearance tab the player can customize the membrane type and color of your cell. The Behavior tab is not implemented and it's not known how it'll be. Organelles Different types of organelles cost different amounts of mutation points. A list of the different types of organelles is given below: *'Cytoplasm: 'Cytoplasm are used to structure the cell, it can also realize fermentation, processing glucose into ATP. *'Metabolosome: 'Metabolosomes are proteins found on prokaryotic cells, they process glucose into ATP, the rate scales with the concentration of oxygen. *'Tylakoid: 'Tylakoids are proteins found on prokaryotic cells, used to produce glucose, the rate scales with the concentration of carbon dioxide and light. *'Chemosinthesysing Proteins: 'Chemosynthesizing Proteins are proteins found on prokaryotic cells, they process hydrogen sulfide into ATP, the rate scales with the concentration of carbon dioxide. *'Rusticyanin: 'Rusticyanins are proteins found on prokaryotic cells, used to process iron into ATP, rate scales with the concentration of oxygen and carbon dioxide. *'Nitrogenase: 'Nitrogenases are proteins found on prokaryotic cells, they produce ammonia using ATP, the rate scales with the concentration of nitrogen. *'Oxytoxisome: 'Oxytoxisomes are modified metabolosomes that produces OxyToxy NT to hunt other cells using ATP, the rate scales with the concentration of oxygen. An OxyToxy NT is released when E is pressed. *'Flagellum: Flagella are the basic movement parts of a microbe. They use ATP to function. *'Pilus: '''Pilus is used to puncture other organism. *'Nucleus: Nucleus is an organelle which allow for the evolution of organelles not found on prokaryotic cells, the nucleus can't be deleted and it costs a lot of ATP for mantain. * '''Vacuole: '''Vacuoles are organelles which are used to store compounds for use later. The more vacuoles on a microbe in question, the larger amounts of compounds it can hold. * '''Mitochondrion: Mitochondria are used to process glucose and oxygen into ATP. A microbe must always have one mitochondrion or more, otherwise it will not be able to function. * Chloroplast: Chloroplast is an organelle for photosynthesizing cells. They take CO2 and sunlight and make ATP. * Thermoplast: '''Thermoplasts use carbon dioxide and temperature to produce glucose. * '''Chemoplast: '''Chemoplasts process hydrogen sulfide into glucose, the production rate scales with the concentration of carbon dioxide. * '''Nitrogen Fixing Plastid: '''Nitrogen Fixing Plastids produce ammonia from ATP, the rate of production sclaes with nitrogen and oxygen. * '''Toxin Vacuole: Toxin Vacuoles are a type of vacuole used to store and release toxins to hunt other cells. When the E key is pressed, a single OxyToxy NT is released in front of the vacuole in relation to the microbe's center. They use OxyToxy NT as a source of ammunition. Category:Microbe Stage Category:Game Editors